haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Suzumiya Wiki
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya follows the high school life of Haruhi Suzumiya, a young and very active high school girl, and those who are caught up in her unusual antics. While Haruhi is the central character to the plot, the story is told from the point of view of Kyon, one of Haruhi's classmates. As the story progresses she meets many new people like the time traveler Mikuru Asahina, the alien Yuki Nagato, and the esper Itsuki Koizumi. They become members of the SOS Brigade. They were all sent to monitor and observe Haruhi since she has the ability to destroy the universe and make another one. So their mission is to keep her from getting bored or it will be the end of the universe, so they try many antics to keep her entertained. About | Policy | | | Stubs Browsing | | Categorical index | | style="width:50%; border:1px solid #cedff2; vertical-align:top" | {| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top;" |- ! Contents ( ) ; Section title * Characters * Games * Episodes * Voice Actors What's new on Haruhi Suzumiya Wiki *November 5, 2009 : Hey Haruhi Fans, Im back after a long time and Im amazed to see how great the website has come along, and I apologize for being gone so long many school issues it being Senior year for me and all, anyways for any questions make sure to contact me!!! -Falzar300^_^ *October 23, 2009 For the poll "Which novel was the best one to be animated?", most people chose to see the Disappearance arc animated. With the announcement of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya film, our featured article is the light novel the anime film adaption is based on. Our featured media is the Yuki Nagato's character song, under "Mebius". -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] *October, 2009 It's the month of Halloween and the Humanoid interfaces has taken over the wiki! Fwawawawawa!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 21:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *September 25, 2009 For the poll, most people chose that the most shocking thing from Episode 00 was the fact that it was just a bad movie. Kyon held this opinion, so he's our featured article. Our featured media is the full version of Tomare! Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) *August 24, 2009 For the poll, most people chose that they liked hearing music. ENOZ is the focus for the music in the Haruhi anime, so thus this is our new featured article. Our featured media is the end to Endless Eight, because we're all relieved to see it over, right? EDIT: CoolPikachu wants me to mention that several of the articles now have Spanish counterparts.--Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *July 22, 2009 For the poll, most people chose that they would kiss Haruhi to see if it would bring them back to the real world. This was based off of what Kyon had did in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6, so this would be our next featured article. Our featured media will be the full version of Super Driver!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *July 7, 2009 Happy Tanabata! Make good wishes and have fun! ^_^--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *July 5, 2009 First, for those who live in America, I hope you had a great July 4th and hopefully watched some fireworks. Talking about fireworks, Tanabata is coming up, so that would be our next featured article as well as the featured media.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *June 21, 2009 Because most people chose Time Travellers as their favourite supernatural being, Mikuru Asahina has been selected as the new Featured Article. Vote on the new poll below to determind the next Featured Article. --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 07:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *June 20, 2009 : Hey Haruhi Fans, we are currently in need of new users for the Haruhi Wiki, so if ya decide ta join please do contribute to this site as much of your Haruhi Suzumiya knowledge as possible, help the Haruhi Wiki grow as much ya all can. So don't just sit there, contribute all ya can!!! -Falzar300^_^ *June 20, 2009 : Hey there Haruhi Fans, there's a new episode posted up this week, its a really awesome, episode!!! This week’s episode is the second episode from the new season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, it’s called Endless Eight, I hope you all enjoy it, and remember that whenever a YouTube video is posted to go to the video and be polite enough to rate and comment it for the wonderful YouTube users that are kind enough to post up for others to enjoy, and remember always have fun here at the Haruhi Wiki, Haruhi fans!!! -Falzar300^_^ Contribute to this wiki Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada de: Category:Browse Category:Browse